Collectible objects with multiple sides, such as, for example, sports cards, stamps, coins, photographs, photo slides, postcards, stickers, magazines, comic books, comic cards, playing cards, trading cards, gaming cards, “pogs,” or the like, lend themselves well to gathering different images of them simultaneously. To identify, catalog, buy, sell, trade, or showcase these items, it is important to see more than one side of them. Traditionally, one obtains digital images of one side of an item and then flips or otherwise manipulates the item over to obtain an image of another side of the item. In some cases people may use multiple image capturing devices, or may move the image capturing device (as opposed to the item) to capture other sides of the item. These techniques run the risk of the item being changed or bumped before the second image is captured causing the different sides of the item to not exactly match up to the item. They also tend to take more time and cause more wear and tear on image capturing devices.